DemonBunnyChaos
by Ohkami Aukurei
Summary: Chris ends up summoning a demonic bunny instead of a demon lord and Eclipse becomes the victim of my pointless chaotic thoughts. Summary sucks and the second chapter is going to be more amusing then the first. Just read it. Flames accepted.
1. Mr Bunny

First off I need to pass out some awards...

**Saku-Kitsune**: You get an Oscar for introducing me to manga, anime, and You win another for typing up my first story. And yet another for tolerating me throughout the school year and lending me your manga. I would also like to give you a Kharl plushie to make up for all the times I was annoying. Sorry and much thanks!

(Oh yeah, if u people r into Dragon Knights u might want to check out her story "Kharl's Ebay".)

**Mayonbara**: You win an Oscar for also putting up with me throughout the year (although sometimes I swear you were gonna pull out a gun). I think I'll give you a K plushie for not killing me and another Oscar. '

**Amy**: You win an Oscar too, for managing to survive being in my presence. You get a Rune plushie.

All 3 of u get boxes of pocky for being the best artists I've ever seen...good luck with the Devious/Tori story!!!

**Taiga Maru**: No, you are not forgotten. Mucho thanks for all of your support, ideas, and for talking with me about totally pointless stuff on the phone. You win an Oscar for that and another for being the only person I have talked so long with on the phone before. You get a Bikky plushie and I'm sorry for not contacting you while I was in Nevada. Here's a box of pocky to make up for that. (Please don't throw your plushie out of a window to prove there's no 'Geranimo' in suicide ' )

Anywho, I think that's everyone. I also want to thank my dad, who's been encouraging me to write so much. (Aaaw. Enough with the mushy stuff. :P)

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME THEN PLEASE MAKE THE FLAMES READ-ABLE. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE FLAME IF YOU PURPOSELY MISSPELL THE ENTIRE THING. IF YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME THE STORY IS STUPID THEN PLEASE HAVE A REASON WHY. (It's supposed to be pointless and stupid anyhow, so I really don't think you could come up with a good reason.) THANK YOU.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DD so don't try to sue me. Please.

(blah) = Author notes

"blah" = dialogue

"Moohahahahahaha! I am a genius!" Chris said, standing proudly before his newly-made Demon Lord summons. Raenef, Erutis, and an irritated Eclipse were watching him on the sidelines. Just in case Eclipse lost his temper again Erutis had brought along a fire extinguisher. (That's right, a fire extinguisher. This _is_ my story after all.)

"I summon thee, almighty Demon Lord!" Chris said, ecstatic as the summons sign began to glow. "It's working, it's working!"

Erutis readied the fire extinguisher.

There was a bright flash of light. When the four could see again, they were confronted by the 'Demon Lord' Chris had summoned. It was small, white, furry, and had long ears. VERY intimidating.

Chris felt his jaw connect with the ground. "WHAT?! That's impossible!!"

Erutis burst into tearful laughter. "Hahahaha! You summoned a fierce Demon Lord all right! Hahaha! What's he gonna do, eat all of the carrots until we give in?"

Chris ran circles around the rabbit, who was watching him with beady red eyes, confused.

"What went wrong? Why didn't it work?! WHY IS THERE A RABBIT HERE?!!"

Erutis glanced at a book that instructed summons magic. "It could be because you have 'Demon Bunny summons' right next to the page with 'Demon Lord summons.'" She looked up. "Well, at least it's a demon _bunny_. It could've been worse. You could've summoned a demonic elephant." (There's an idea.)

"At least a demonic elephant would be intimidating!!" Chris crossed his arms. "The first thing I summoned was a joke of a Demon Lord, and now I summon a bunny. This is so-" He ran off to douse the fire in his mouth.

Raenef, who had been standing on the sidelines out of danger, ran over to the albino bunny. "Awwwwwwwwwww. Eclipse, can we keep him?" He pleaded as he began to pet the soft fur. "Please?"

Eclipse crossed his arms. "Master Raenef, Demon Lords do not keep pets." Raenef pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you why."

"But Eclipse--"

"No!" (This sounds exactly like me talking to my mom about getting a pet.)

"I am the Demon Lord aren't I?"

Eclipse gave sigh. "Yes, Master Raenef."

"Than I order you to let me keep him." (Raenef finally finds a use for his title.)

Raenef picked up the rabbit. Eclipse, not sure whether he should be relieved that Raenef was starting to order him around or furious that he just got tricked, just stood there. First a raccoon, then a monkey, now a rabbit? This was getting to be a bit too much for the demon...

Hints at what's happening in the next chapter: (It'll be much funnier, I promise. I just had to find some way to introduce Mr. Bunny Rabbit so this chapter wasn't very good.)

Demon bunny. _Hungry_ demon bunny. Mutilated lettuce. Death and destruction to veggies and bed sheets. Eclipse goes through a humiliating and scarring experience that might just cause me to be murdered by furious Eclipse fans. All that and much, much more. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I'll see what I can do. Comments about the story? Well then review it. That's what the button's for, Einsteins.

Oh, and it'll take five encouraging reviews before I post the next chapter. That's not too much to ask, is it? Like I said before, if you're going to flame me make the flames read-able. If you got this far then you're either crazy, brave, or very patient. Congrats.


	2. Mr Bunny is Hungry

OMG I got five encouraging reviews!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! ::Hugs all reviewers:: I love y'all!! WOOHOO!!

Credit for this chapter being published goes to...

Sir Padfoot Fan (Potential...I love that word. Thank you!)

Puchu-Chan (I updated for ya. Enjoy!)

High-off-life (I'm so glad the characters are in character. I was worried about that.)

GreenElfyGirl (You liked my author notes? Then you'll love this chapter.)

This chapter is dedicated to the first five reviewers (Oh, Saku-Kitsune thanks for reviewing) and to my anime-loving friends from Tennesee.

Okay, I did the best I could on this chapter. It got off to a really rocky start and it might seem rushed. Plus I was listening to country music on the radio. (Got a problem with that?!!) But y'all will still love me even though it's not the best, right...?

Crickets

I'll give whoever reviews my story a box of pocky...

Crickets again

Whoever reviews gets a Rae or Eclipse plushie.

Crowd: YEAH!!

Sheesh.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this in every chapter? What a stupid—er, I mean I don't own DD! Don't sue me!

Oh yeah, in the previous chapter I failed to point something out about the title. It should be "Demon Bunny Chaos" but turned out as "DemonBunnyChaos" somehow. I should fix that. Just a random thing I wanted to bring up.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RUSHED AND POINTLESS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR LOSS OF SANITY OR ANY OTHER MENTAL SIDE EFFECT RECEIVED FROM READING THIS.

MISPELLED FLAMES WILL BE CORRECTED IN FRONT OF THE PUBLIC AND LAUGHED AT BY MY FRIENDS AND I. IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT FLAMES PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE. IT'S IN THE UNDERLINED BOLD LETTERS LIKE THE MESSAGE YOU HOPEFULLY JUST READ. JUST SO YOU KNOW, FLAMES WILL BE PURE ENTERTAINMENT FOR MY FRIENDS AND I.

"Blah blah" dialogue

(Blah blah) my persistent and annoying author notes that will be appearing continuously throughout the story. Actually, I highly doubt anybody will get past the notes, so if you are the impatient 'I hate author notes' type, turn back now!!

The story takes place when Raenef, Erutis and Chris are naming the bunny. (The speakers are in that order.)

"I think he should be named 'Snowball'."

"No way. He's a _demon_ bunny, remember? He should have a fierce name."

"What about 'Demon'?"

"That's too common. What about 'Pinky'? He's got pink eyes."

"Give me a break, the both of you. I like 'Fang.'"

The bunny was busy chewing on a carrot. He had no interest whatsoever in whatever those creatures were making noises over. All he cared about was making sure he devoured the carrot before it got away from him, which carrots have been known to do.

"Fine. Fang it is." Raenef petted the newly named bunny, who was paying full attention to his food.

"Master Raenef, it's time to get back to your studies." Eclipse's voice startled the trio. Raenef pouted. "But I wanted to play with Fang."

"Fang?" Eclipse's voice had a tone of amusement in it.

"Yep. Erutis named him. Do you like it?"

"...Master Raenef, let's get back to studying." Raenef started to follow Eclipse.

Meanwhile, the bunny had finished his carrot and wanted something else to eat. The reddish eyes focused on the hem of Eclipse's robe. (AND THUS THE CHAOS BEGINS!! ::Smashes champagne bottle::)

Eclipse was surprised as something stopped him from taking another step forward. He looked behind him and saw the bunny, which was latched onto the hem of his robe and chewing.

"What the...!" Eclipse felt his anger rise as Chris and Erutis started laughing.

"Eclipse!" Raenef cried, scooping up Fang, who had a piece of Eclipse's robe in his mouth and was chewing it. "Don't hurt Fang! He was hungry, that's all."

Eclipse's anger receded at his master's words. "I won't harm the animal, sire, but please put it down so we can continue your lessons." (Geez, what is he, lesson-obsessed or something?)

"Okay!" Rae did as he was told and followed his teacher.

Fang watched Eclipse walk away and swallowed the piece of Eclipse's robe. (Damn rabbit!! I wanted a piece of his robe!!) He was still hungry, and Chris' shoes looked good.

"No! Bad bunny! Those are my best shoes!" Chris shook his foot in an attempt to get Fang off him. The bunny stayed attached, sinking his teeth further into the shoe.

"Ow!" Fang finally let go and hopped away with a small piece of leather to chew on. (A leather-eating bunny named Fang. I really need to get my sanity checked.)

That night...(I warned you this was rushed.)

Eclipse was sleeping on his bed when the door of his bedroom opened. (Just a random thought, what kind of pajamas do you think Eclipse wears??)

Beady red eyes gleamed in the moonlight and looked around the room, falling on the figure of Eclipse.

Fang (who'd you think it was? Alright, enough of my side notes.) hopped across the room to Eclipse's bed. The albino demon bunny was hungry.

After chewing on the sheets for a few minutes the bunny got tired of the taste and leaped onto the bed.

Once on the bed Fang sampled the sleeve of Eclipse's pajamas. It wasn't long before the bunny tired of that too.

Eclipse's hair was spread out on the bed. Fang carefully got closer and started chewing on the black strands. It didn't taste too bad, really...

BWAHAHAHA!! I AM EVIL!! Well, not really...Just high off of soda again.

Now, I'm one of those people who hate cliffhangers. So why am I leaving you hanging here? Because I have the power to. Simple as that. It's nice to have control over SOMETHING in my life for once. And sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. It wasn't supposed to, actually, but just accept the apology. Or, as my friend Casey would put it, "Accept the apology, dammit!"

Anyway, I'll continue this story, but I need something from the readers first. Three nice reviews. That's right, just three this time.

I'll also be holding a contest for anyone who got this far. (Wow, did people actually make it through the author notes? Amazing.) The reviewer who can come up with the most humorous description of Eclipse's pajamas will be mentioned in the next chapter and is rewarded with virtual plushies of all the characters. Be creative! It's not everyday this kind of opportunity comes along!

Saku-Kitsune, I look forward to (and dread) your idea of Eclipse's pajamas. ï

By the way, the demon bunny was inspired by a scene from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Great movie, very funny, rent it some time.

::Points at readers:: I want YOU to push the 'submit review' button!


	3. Mr Bunny is eating Everything

**Be afraid. **

**Be very afraid.**

**Be very very afraid.**

**Be very very very afraid.**

**Be very very very very afraid.**

Be terrified because...I have written another chapter! Mwahahahahahaha! And it's a bad one, too!! Mwahahaha...wait...::Rethinks words::

I almost shed tears at all the reviews I got...and people actually joined in on the contest!! It's amazing!! It's going to be super-difficult to announce the winners of this one.

Mayanbara: Holy crap!! You're alive!! ::Hides under bed and looks around the room in a paranoid manner::

Ashley: I need your new e-mail address. And do you know what I went through to get this chapter up?!! Days of work went into this!! (Hard to imagine, I know. I'm usually very lazy with stories and such.) My hands are killing me, believe it or not, so I might be sending very short e-mails for a couple of days. (Lucky you.)

Sir Padfoot Fan: You're in college? ::Faints:: Thank you so much for the reviews!! You've really helped me boost my self-esteem!! Sorry this chapter took so long!! (Explanation about the delay at end of chapter.)

Zha zha: Thank you for reviewing! I haven't had my soda yet so I'm not very creative with answering reviews here...where did I put that stash of soda, anyhow...anyway, thank you!

Cerra-chan: Rabid squirrel...so many evil ideas running through my head. I'll be sure to consider that. ::Grins in a very evil way::

Oki Data: Your review made me laugh. And I can just picture Eclipse wearing those pajamas...LOL.

Saku-Kitsune: You finally reviewed!! I was starting to think you died or something! Oh well, guess I won't need these...::Tosses black dress and flowers into the trash.:: And I am proud to announce that I am picking up more and more Japanese terms!!

Credit for this chapter goes to all people (sure hope they're people) listed above.

Now, for the winner of the contest. Drum roll please! ::Opens envelope::

"We'd like to inform you that the weapons of mass destruction you ordered will arrive in two days, sincerely Ebay..."

::Sweatdrops:: Oops. Wrong envelope. Just ignore that....

All right, here we go.

Third place winner: Mayanbara! Congrats! You get a Krayon plushie.

Second place winner: Cerra-chan! You get a Rae or Eclipse plushie of your choice.

First place: Dundundundun! It's the moment you've all been dreading! The announcement of the first place winner! The Projector of demon PJ's! The Imaginer of Images! The Fabricator of sleeping Fabrics! The Super Sleepwear Sleuth! The Notorious Nighttime...you get the picture. Anyway, first place goes to.............................................(drawing out the suspense, like doctors enjoy doing before sticking you with the needle)............................Oki Data!!! You get plushies of all the characters!! ::Confetti falls from the ceiling::

The best thing about this is that Ashley, Saku-Kitsune and Mayanbara live in Tennessee, while I am happily (and safely) located in Nevada. They cannot kill me for not putting them in first place.

On second thought, they might. ::Packs bags:: I hear the moon is nice this time of year...

I'd like to thank all the contestants for the mental images they sent AND they all get boxes of pocky. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I did not judge the contestants based on anything except their descriptions of Eclipse's pajamas, so you can't sue me if you didn't win anything. Ha!

Disclaimer: Stupid thing...Fine! I don't own Rae or Eclipse or any of them! ::Curls up in corner and cries:: However I do own Fang. Not that he's any good...just another piece of clutter in my already-messed-up mind.

The author notes are still there. So if you're the impatient type and/or hate author notes, leave now while you still have your sanity. Which, by the way, I have no responsibility over if you lose it.

Story takes place where I left off, when Fang was chewing on Eclipse's hair. Mayanbara inspired this scene, so give her a round of applause! (Before she shoots you.)

BTW, this story contains a little bit of language from Eclipse's side. It's nothing too bad, just two words.

About ten minutes later Fang tired of Eclipse's hair, which was now just past the demon's shoulders and had many, many split ends.

The demonic minion of doom shifted his beady eyes to a nearby closet. (Yes, now Eclipse has a closet.) Hopping over to the door, Fang studied the wood. After a few minutes of starting Fang started chewing.

Fang chewed. And chewed. And chewed. And chewed. And chewed. And...he finally made a hole big enough to slip through.

Once inside the dark closet Fang saw a small, taped-up cardboard box. (::Grabs popcorn:: This is the suspenseful part.)

Fang started to chew through the cardboard.

Seconds later, Fang saw what was in the box.

A...pair...of...gruesome...furry...big...pink..................bunny slippers!!! ::Horror music::

Pink bunny slippers in all their fuzzy glory. They even had little tails on the heels and ears on the front.

Fang looked at the slippers for a long time. They didn't look edible. (I suppose the door and the cardboard and Eclipse's robe and Chris' shoes looked appetizing, though?)

The bunny's ears perked up as Eclipse rose from his bed. The demon bunny hid in the box and stayed motionless.

Eclipse muttered something and walked out of the room and down the hall, probably to the bathroom.

Suddenly a yell of anger and anguish echoed through the castle. "AAAARRRGGHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!" (Told you there was language.)

Fang's instincts told him to move, and move fast. He hopped out of the closet and raced down the hall to Raenef's room.

Erutis and Chris poked their heads out of their doors. (Rae's a deep sleeper.) They watched dully as Fang hopped past them.

Erutis looked toward the bathroom. "What the heck's going on? Who's yelling?"

Chris yawned. "I dunno." He turned and went back in his room.

"DAMN ANIMAL!!!" Eclipse yelled furiously.

Erutis watched as Eclipse came storming out of the room. Her eyes widened as she saw his hair. "What happened to you?" She asked as he stopped in front of Rae's room.

Eclipse knocked on the door. "Master Raenef!"

Chris came back out of his room. "What's all the racket?"

"Eclipse's hair is half its length and he's pissed." Erutis explained, straight to the point. (My favorite country song came on again!!! WOOT!! That was totally random.)

Raenef came to the door of his bedroom, eyes half-closed and looking adorable as always. (Kawaii!)

"Master Raenef, where is that animal?" Eclipse said, trying his best not to let the anger show in his voice.

"You mean Fang? He's in here." Raenef pointed to Fang, who was curled up on his bed and apparently sleeping. Raenef looked back at Eclipse. "Why is your hair so short?"

"That...animal shortened it." Eclipse was trying his best to explain what happened without sounding ridiculous.

"Shortened it? How?" Raenef was awake now. (I'm a poet and didn't even know it.)

"He chewed it, Master Raenef." Eclipse said in a low voice so Erutis and Chris couldn't hear.

Eclipse underestimated Erutis' ears. "Fang chewed on your hair?!" She started laughing uncontrollably along with Chris. Raenef looked from Eclipse to Erutis and Chris.  
Eclipse's eyes were angry. Laughter turned into howls of pain from Chris and Erutis as they rushed off to find water to put out the flames dancing on their heads.

"Master Raenef, we need to send that creature back where it came from." Eclipse said to the young Demon Lord.

"Send Fang back? But..." Raenef's eyes started to fill with tears.

Eclipse sighed. Why did Raenef always have to cry? "Master Raenef, please try to understand that the animal has done nothing except cause trouble around here. And besides, it'll be happier when it gets back home."

Raenef looked at the ground sadly. "Okay..."

Ten minutes later Chris, Erutis and Raenef watched as Eclipse chanted something as Fang looked on from the middle of a circle. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Fang was gone. (DON'T STOP READING!! IT GETS BETTER!)

Two days later....

Erutis and Raenef watched as Chris drew another summoning circle. "This time I shall not fail! I will summon a Demon Lord!"

A bright flash of light, and then...

"NOOOOO!!" Chris wailed. There, standing in the middle of the circle, was a squirrel. Its beady black eyes gleamed as it set its sights on Chris' new leather shoes...

I know, I know, lame ending but it was fun while it lasted, ne? I wrote this at midnight, people. Give me a break. Besides, I might write another humor fic soon. It'll be better. I hope.

I want to thank Cerra-chan for the squirrel idea. I know I should be coming up with original stuff and not leech off other people, but I was desperate to finish this dratted thing.

Right, an explanation for the delay: ComputerwackedoutandthenassoonasitwasfixeditbrokeagainandsoIhadtotransferallmyfileswhichtookforeverandthenschoolstartedandtheteachers...thentherewasaseveresodashortageandnotenoughideasinmyheadafterthewritersblockissue.

There. You figure that out. It'll keep your mind occupied. ::Smiles::

Don't worry, I'll be back soon to wreak havoc upon fanficition soon enough.

Rae: Wait. So...wreaking havoc is bad, but for fanfiction writers it's good so we shouldn't worry, but then if you write more about me and my friends it's bad for us, so we should worry but you told us not to...

Authoress: ::Pats Rae on the head.::

NOTE: NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC.


End file.
